Lulu/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out, and round again. - The yordle mage Lulu is known for conjuring dreamlike illusions and fanciful creatures as she roams Runeterra with her fairy companion Pix. Lulu shapes reality on a whim, warping the fabric of the world, and what she views as the constraints of this mundane, physical realm. While others might consider her magic at best unnatural, and at worst dangerous, she believes everyone could use a touch of enchantment. Fae Sorceress Perhaps more than any other Yordle, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn't that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found , a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his world. He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place. She quickly lost track of time. Her life in the Glade was comfortable and natural. She and Pix played fae games together, the sorts of games that she had been told were 'make believe'... and she got exceedingly good at them. It caught her by surprise when she suddenly remembered that she had left a life behind in Bandle City. The Glade had a way of making everything outside seem distant and surreal. Lulu decided to revisit her former home, to share some of the lovely things she'd learned, but when she and Pix returned the world had changed. Time, she discovered, was another property that behaved differently in the Glade, and centuries had passed while she was away. Lulu sought to reconnect to the residents of the outside world but her attempts had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn't appreciate her efforts. When the Yordles insisted that she leave their land, she left to seek out a vibrant magical place where those with unusual gifts were not just accepted but adored. |-| 1st= "The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out, and round again." - Perhaps more than any other champion in the League, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn't that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found , a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix, and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his life. He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place. She quickly lost track of time. Her life in the Glade was comfortable, natural. She and Pix played fae games together, the sorts of games that she had been told were 'only pretend', and she got exceedingly good at them. It caught her by surprise when she suddenly remembered that she had left a life behind in Bandle City. The Glade had a way of making everything outside seem distant and surreal. Lulu decided to revisit her former home, to share some of the lovely things she'd learned, but when she and Pix returned the world had changed. Time, she discovered, was another property that behaved differently in the Glade, and centuries had passed while she was away. Lulu sought to reconnect to the residents of the outside world, but her attempt had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn't appreciate her efforts. When the yordles insisted that she leave their land, she turned to a vibrant, magic place where those with unusual gifts were not just accepted but adored: the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art Lulu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Lulu Lulu BittersweetSkin old.jpg|1st Bittersweet Lulu Lulu WickedSkin old.jpg|1st Wicked Lulu Lulu DragonTrainerSkin old.jpg|1st Dragon Trainer Lulu Lulu WinterWonderSkin old.jpg|1st Winter Wonder Lulu Lulu PoolPartySkin old.jpg|1st Pool Party Lulu Patch History . ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ;V9.21 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Base shield strength increased to from . ;V9.20 * ** When she polymorphs just before he transforms back from Mega to base form, will no longer acquire extra buffs and have Mega Gnar's attack and crit animations and particles. ;V9.12 * General ** New visual effects. ** New purple-ier basic attack missiles and hit effects. ** All skins cleaned up to match the new effects on the base skin. * ** Cleaned up Pix's VFX bolts. * ** New purple-ier VFX missiles and hit effects. * ** Cleaned up VFX buff effect (for allies) and missiles/hit effects (on enemies). * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** VFX fairy dust, an entirely new and pretty AoE. ** Cleaned up enemy VFX hit and slow effects. * ** Pix now shoots out small pink fireballs. ;V9.8 * ** Right wing is no longer pointing in a different direction during her Homeguard animation. ;V8.22 * and ** *** VFX no longer clip on elevated terrain. ;V8.12 * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 6. Pix is still attached for 6 seconds. ;V8.10 * ** SFX now only play once during her dance. ;V8.8 * ** *** Pix attack projectiles are no longer missing their trail particles. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** *** Ground VFX no longer slowly pulse on low and very low settings. ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ;V7.21 * ** All of her skins no longer get stuck with a blue overlay when Whimsy is used on them while they are in combat. ;V7.18 * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ;V7.17 * ** Buffbone now follows her model during homeguard and recall animations. * ** Pix no longer uses classic VFX. ;V7.12 * ** Fixed a bug where evolved body parts visually reverted back to base form after the polymorph wore off. ;V7.10 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 525 from . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bunch of cases where the polymorph effect wasn't properly canceling or interrupting certain effects and abilities. ;V7.4 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for , , , , and . ;V7.3 * ** *** Champions affected by Whimsy now correctly display their champion name as "Blob" in the chat. ;V7.2 * General ** Lulu and her skins once again play their running animations when hasted, rather than walking really really fast. * ** Base damage increased to level)}} from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V6.22 * General ** Running animation has been restored on all skins. ** Winter Wonder Lulu's Pix attack VFX have been re-snow-ified. ;V6.18 * ** Slow duration now lasts the intended 2 seconds at all ranks, rather than seconds. ;V6.16 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V6.14 * ** Hat stretching when she dies. ;V6.13 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 350 from . ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Bolt damage is reduced to 70% for enemies beyond the first. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Grants target ally % bonus attack speed for seconds. ;V6.6 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regen increased to 11 from . ;V5.18 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 74 from 82. * ** Pix triggers 's once per attack only when following Lulu. * ** Causes 's to lose Momentum stacks. ;V5.10 * General ** Base mana regen increased to from 6. ** Mana regen growth reduced to from . ;V4.14 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct per-rank polymorph duration. ;V4.13 * ** Slow decay no scales with AP ratio. * ** Bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 13 from 9 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** True sight duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ** No longer shields minions, but can still be targeted. ;V3.15 * ** Per-bolt damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V3.14 * ** Per-bolt damage changed to from . * ** Slow increases/decays over the duration by % per 100 AP)}}. *** Decays to 0% at , remains constant throughout at , gets stronger throughout with over . * ** Granting AP on allies. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 30% from 35%. * ** Damage AP ratio reduced to from . ;V3.12 * Twisted Treeline ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.11 * Dominion ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ;V3.6 * Stats ** Mana per level increased to 55 from 50. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V3.02 * ** Gaining increased area of effect size when used after casting on an enemy. * ** Interrupting enemy movement abilities already in progress. ;V3.01 * ** Damage changed to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.149 * General ** Lulu's basic attacks being interrupted by Pix. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** All effects are applied even if target ally was about to die when cast. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Tooltip updated to reflect that it is a knockup, not a knockback. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Display error on Pix damage dealt. ** Pix remaining on an ally after returning to Lulu. ** Lulu being credited for damage while Pix was following an ally. ;V1.0.0.136 added * (Innate) ** Pix fires magical bolts of energy whenever his owner attacks another enemy unit. These bolts are homing but can be intercepted by other units. * (Q) ** Pix and Lulu each fire a bolt of magical energy that heavily slows all enemies it hits. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. * (W) ** If cast on an ally, grants them movement speed and ability power for a short time. If cast on an enemy, turns them into an adorable critter that can't attack or cast spells. * (E) ** If cast on an ally, commands Pix to jump to an ally and shield them. He then follows them and aids their attacks. ** If cast on an enemy, commands Pix to jump to an enemy and damage them. He then follows them and grants vision of that enemy. * (Ultimate) ** Lulu enlarges an ally, knocking enemies away from them and granting them a large amount of bonus health. For the next few seconds, that ally gains an aura that slows nearby enemies. }} Category:Champion history Category:Lulu